One for All
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: (Sequel to All for One). Izuku has lost his memories from his time as a Villain but its only a matter of time until they return. Who will he chose to side on, his friends and Heroes who abandoned him when he was Quirkless or the Villains who took him under their wing?
1. Amnesia

**Here is the sequel to All for One! In case you haven't read the other one, this is where Deku is a Villain and worked with All for One but after stealing One for All from All Might, he starts to go crazy and is defeated by Class 1-A only to lose his memories. Well, that's basically the summary of the other but here we go! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _The prestigious hero school, UA high school, that turned out many great Heroes. Enrolled in their Hero course, I continue to run towards my dream, standing up to any difficulties and saving people with a smile…in order to become the greatest Hero!_ That's what Izuku played in his mind as he strolled to class, humming a tune under his breath as he thought about the main event looming for the school in a week's time. He had seen it many times over the years on TV but this year, with all the mayhem going around with the Villains, the teachers decided to go all out in preparing for this years UA High School Cultural Festival.

As he walked, he noticed some of the other students backing away from him as he passed and he felt his heart shrink a little, wondering why people avoided him. Some did manage to crack some smiles and exchange greetings with him but most people, especially those who were his age, stayed clear from him. Lucky for him, that only happened when he had to go for breaks and walk to and fro from class since the rest of the time, he was with his classmates.

They were as awesome as he remembered, everyone striving to be the top hero of their generation and as far as the teachers were concerned, they were going way ahead of their teachings. Izuku smiled as he thought of how the teachers had said they were ready for the provisional license exams due after the cultural festival. But for now, the main thing they were told was to have fun preparing for the festival by rocking the school to the ground with their band.

"This should be it, right?' Izuku murmured under his breath as he came to the other side of the complex where all the workshops were located. He hardly ever came to where the supports classes normally hang around making things and blowing things up (that was normally in the case of Hatsume Mei) and Izuku gulped when he heard something blow up from within and rocked the entire building. "Oi, Mei! If you blow up one more of your 'babies', I swear I'm going to kick you out of here!" someone yelled as Hatsume giggled. "Hai, sensei! Just about to get this baby running smoothly for the festival!" Don't even think about blowing it up for the fourth time in the last hour!"

Izuku knocked on the door and the large door swung to the side to reveal a small man without a shirt and a large yellow helmet on his head. As Izuku wondered how did the man even see through it, there was a bang from behind him and Hatsume gave a laugh as the teacher sighed with exasperation. "While its great that she loves to tinker and make new stuff, she drives me nuts ever since she moved onto campus 24 hours. I can't remember when was the last time I actually had peace and quiet in the workshop." Despite how tired and pissed off the teacher sounded, he sounded pleased that at least all the explosions were not in vain.

"Yo, Midoriya-kun! You came to collect your support equipment right?" Hatsume squealed as she came to the door, her body caked with grease and her hair sticking up all over the place. "Uh, Hatsume. How are you doing?' Izuku asked as she beamed, "Don't worry! Despite how I look, I'm perfectly all right!" The girl looked like she was running on four cups of coffee a day and 24 hours without sleep for the past week as they walked through the piles of broken machinery on the floor and tables, Izuku trying to make sure he didn't blow anything up by accident. Powerloader sensei was staring at him a little more intense than he liked him to but that stopped once Hatsume gave him a pair of gloves.

"Here are my little babies. Use them well. They should be able to regulate your power well without hurting your arms," she smiled as Izuku cradled them to his chest. Somehow, he had been training for months with All Might but his body still wasn't used to One for All so he had to rely on support equipment to ensure his body stayed in one piece whenever he activated the Quirk. "You're a lifesaver," he said as Hatsume winked. "Anytime! Hope you enjoy my babies and I might just pop by for your little rock concert during the festival!"

"Uhuh," Izuku mumbled as he thought of Hatsume literally bringing the house down with one of her gadgets as he bowed to Powerloader sensei and walked out, closing the door behind him. As the boy hummed on his way back to practice, Powerloader grunted as he turned to his student, his eyes narrowing as he murmured, "Are you sure it was a good idea to give the kid those?" "Whats wrong with helping a Hero in training?" she groaned as her teacher snorted. Izuku's presence back in UA was something most people didn't tolerate and Powerloader hadn't appreciated the fact his student was helping the person who brought All Might into early retirement use the power he had stolen from the man. "He's alright. Everyone makes mistakes," Hatsume said as she got back to work on her gadgets. "I hope you're right."

…

 **One month before…**

The whole of UA High School was assembled, all the students shifting nervously as they wondered why they had been summoned here. They rarely ever got an assembly in the middle of the week and some of the older students were groaning about having to go back and start studying for the exams. Only 1-A was silent, all of them knowing what was coming next when the Principal walked to the stage. "Thank you all for coming here this morning. I assembled the school today because I wanted to inform you that Midoriya Izuku will be continuing his high school education in this school."

That announcement sent a wave of protest and shouts from the crowd as people started yelling why he allowed a Villain back into the school. "I know disagree with this but the boy has lost his memories about his time as a Villain and most of the Quirks he collected have been returned to their owners. That said, he has been cleared from all charges of his crimes and will continue to be trained as a hero."

"This is madness, sensei! He stole All Might's power and killed so many people and you're saying you want to let the guy back in here?" someone shouted as people murmured in agreement. Before the principal said anything, Toshinori Yagi walked onto the stage, his long bangs flipping in the air as he stood next to the principal. The crowd of students still couldn't get used to the fact that the man, skinny and frail as he was, was the ex-number one hero.

"Young Midoriya may have his faults, but deep inside, he has the makings of a Hero. After supervising him and his progress in using One for All, I have determined he is a suitable holder for One for All and that he should be pardoned of all his crimes. Heroes should forgive people for what they've done, for better or for worse, right?" he asked as the crowd stayed silent. "And that concludes this assembly! Please remember to study in addition to preparing for the festival in the upcoming month. Dismissed!"

As the students dispersed, 1-A continued to get looks from the others as they walked past, especially from that of the General Studies course who had a bitter rivalry with them. "1-A always gets the benefits. What the hell was that with letting a wolf back into the flock." "He may be pretending to have lost his memories and secretly working for the Villains again." As the comments filled the air, Bakugo tried his best not to blow them up as his class held their ground, willing for this to be the right decision.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! The story will consist of parts from the manga but not too much since I altered it to suit the story. Plus, if you see certain arcs swapped with each other, don't panic! They're intentional. This is one of my favourite parts of the manga as well!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	2. Return

**Back from my holiday and ready to rumble! Let's do this! Plus ultra!**

"Its entirely up to you people to accept him back to the class," Aizawa-sensei said as he lounged on the sofa in the dorm lounge, waiting as his students made up their mind. They didn't know what to say about Izuku losing all his memories about this time as a Villain and letting him back to their class. They were relieved that he was ok and alive but they didn't know how the others would take it. As a class, they just wanted to give him a home and support him to become a Hero like the rest of them, especially now that he had the power of All Might residing within him.

"Everyone, I know we had our doubts about him and he has caused a lot of mayhem and disasters for the past few months, but as the class rep, I cannot abandon Midoriya-kun on his own and now that he has All Might's power in him, its only right that we, as his classmates, help him master it and become the next wielder of One for All," Iida said as he rose to his feet, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to contain the joy of having his friend coming back home. The rest of the class nodded as Iida said, "Those in favor of bringing Midoriya home, raise your hands."

Everyone pumped their fists into the air and shouted yes, chanting Izuku's name as Aizawa-sensei smiled inwardly to himself. They were Heroes all right, willing to forgive their fellow classmate for all the crimes he had committed. If Aizawa-sensei was honest, he still hasn't forgiven the kid for causing so much hell for the past few months and that the school was willing to take him in. "Just mind yourselves. This is confidential and stays within the school. No one is allowed to tell friends or family that he has returned to UA. Most of the public suspected he was killed in action by Heroes but we don't want anyone poking their noses into it," Aizawa-sensei said when Todoroki cleared his throat. He had been the only one who hadn't raised his hand.

"Midoriya may have lost his memories now but who can say that they will return eventually. If they do return, especially with the Villains off our radar and the provisional license exams coming up, don't you think its too risky for him to remain a part of the school? He might rejoin the Villains if he recalls of his past and what happened to his mother," Todoroki said. Aizawa-sensei nodded his head, silently praising the boy about how level-headed he was about the situation in considering the possibilities.

"But we can't just abandon a bro like that! He has nowhere to go and UA is the only place he can return to. He has no family left," Kirishima said as Bakugo gripped his leg. "If anything happens to that guy that may make his memories come back, I'll keep an eye on him," Bakugo said as the others looked at him. "Oh, Bakugo now acting as the babysitter eh? Never knew you cared about him so much," Mina grinned as Bakugo growled, "Shut it, alien queen." "Alright, then its settled. He will return to school in a week and the other students will be told of it in a few days. Just be prepared for a lot of backlashes. They want him dead after everything he did after all."

…

Everyone in the class was a little wary of how the other students glared and jeered at them but they played it cool and pretended nothing was up. Izuku looked a little lost, however, twitchy and a little jumpy whenever he so much heard his name. "Come on, Deku-kun! No need to be so jumpy! All of us are nervous about the Provisional License Exam and the Cultural Festival!" Ochako smiled as Izuku rubbed his hands together. He still couldn't shake off the feeling everyone was hiding something from him. Maybe they've finally realized just how bad he was at controlling All Might's power and that it should be given to someone else.

"I have to train about two hours every morning with All Might to properly use the gloves. Then I have class until four but I should be able to cram in a bit of extra training time with him in the evening. But then we have practice for the performance and I can't remember the steps. Oh man, if other people see what a klutz I am… and I have to be a backstage member as well." Izuku's mumbling filled the air and Bakugo let out an explosion in exasperation, making the other boy squeak. "You'll be fine. Don't worry," Bakugo growled as he slammed a hand into Izuku's back. He walked ahead of him to join Denki and Mina as Izuku stared at him as though he saw a ghost.

"Did… did Kacchan just hit me on the back?" he asked, dazed as he didn't remember the other boy even treating him as a friend or equal even. Bakugo seemed to be looking out for him a lot these days, even standing up to people who try to corner him and ask him stuff he didn't even know what they were talking about. Something about the League of Villains, whatever that was… "Come on, people! Let's get your class started! You only have around a month to prepare for the License Exam so get to work!" Cementoss shouted as they broke off to do their own thing.

Izuku stared at the large wall in front of him, fixing his gloves nervously as he remembered what All Might had said. He was improving rapidly with One for All but he had to be careful to not release everything at 100% or he might just blow up his entire body in the process. "Come on, Midoriya! Don't just stand to stare! Get working!" Cementoss shouted as Izuku shouted, "Yes, sir!" Izuku concentrated on his fist, imagining his power in the fist, all of it balled up in that one area, waiting to be used.

"Full Cowling!" he yelled as he smashed the wall, the structure smashing to the ground as Izuku flexed his fingers. At least the gloves absorbed most of the pressure from the punch but he knew he couldn't rely on it forever. Izuku looked around, watching as the others released their Quirks and worked on them. They had been trained well ever since they went through hell back in the Training Camp during the summer with Aizawa-sensei… wait, why didn't he remember what he had to do during that training camp? Izuku shook his head, willing himself to focus on the task ahead of him as he began to power up Full Cowling again.

…

"Eh? You want me to do what?" Himiko groaned as Shigaraki held a picture in front of her. It was a girl who went to one of the top Hero schools in Japan and Shigaraki had told her to go undercover as her and find Izuku during the Provisional License Exams. Himiko licked her lips at the thought of being reunited with her beloved but she didn't like the idea of having to be another person for so long and not have Izuku recognize her at all.

"Can I just go as myself? I want my baby to recognize me!" she howled as Dabi knocked her on the head. "Be grateful you get to have some fresh air, alright? I'm dying to just burn some people to dust right now," Dabi growled, his eyes moving across the room to make some of the people around squeak in terror and get out of the way so they won't get vaporized. "Its all for his own sake. Don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of alone time with him when you bring him back here," Shigaraki smirked as she saluted him.

"Alright! I'll get ready right away! Hm, what should I pack? Maybe I should get some extra syringes so I can impersonate some other person on the way. It won't do if someone recognizes me," she mumbled to herself as she waltzes out of the room, leaving the two men staring at the screen detailing about UA High School Cultural Festival. "Sometimes, seeing this stuff just makes me sick," Dabi muttered as Shigaraki chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll be raining hell down on their little party in no time."


	3. Rocking it at the festival

**New chapter! So I plan to update every Sunday from now on so more or less one chapter per week. Also, I decided to put the cultural festival first instead of the Provisional License Exams so hope that clears up the confusion. On to the story! Plus Ultra!**

"And three! Two! One! Let the UA High School Cultural Festival begin!" the school roared as one as Present Mic did the honours with the countdown. Everyone scattered to their places and the party was soon in full swing, people streaming in from the gates to see what the UA students had to offer. "Come on in! We have Takoyaki! Takoyaki!" someone yelled as a herd of people tried to bring a few stunned customers to their noodle store. "All you can eat ramen if you can eat within five minutes! No use of Quirks allowed!" one girl shrieked as one man was dragged into her class stall.

"Come on, people! Ready to rock?! Come on to class 1-A band performance today at 10 am in the gym! Admission is entirely free!" Denki yelled through a microphone as he handed out tickets to people. Mineta had to avoid nosebleeding whenever girls streamed passed them and Denki gave him a little sideways look of approval whenever a girl with big busts came over to get a ticket. "Denki-kun… the girls… I approve," Mineta drooled as they finished with their batch of tickets. The others are scattered across campus giving out tickets as well and will soon be on the way to get started with the performance.

"Mineta, my man. As much as I want to ask those ladies out for a date… we have to prevail for the class!" Denki cried out as his nosebleed came out in full swing as Mineta and he exchanged notes on the girls bust sizes and sexiness. "Come on, people! You have plenty of time to go looking for girls later!" Jiro yelled as both boys just gave her a look that literally said, "In your dreams. Girls boobs forever!" Jiro sighed as she walked onto the stage, making sure everything was right. Being the main star of her own concert had been a lifelong dream but now that it was here in her face, she felt ready to melt into a puddle of water.

"Oi, don't you dare chicken out of this one now. We've been practicing hard for this so we better bring the house down on these people," Bakugo growled from his set of drums, the drumsticks already worn from all the hammering it had endured from Bakugo on the drums and people alike. "I know. I know. I just… I just hope everyone enjoys this," she murmured as Momo slung an arm around her. "Don't worry, Jiro! We can do this! Your music is amazing and I'm sure everyone will be inspired for it!" Momo smiled as Jiro tried to stop tearing up. "Alright.. come on guys! Let's this party started!"

…

"And a one two three. Side steps. Spin… oh man… how am I going to do this without falling on my face? And I have to go help out with the backstage team as well… oh, what if I made everyone look like a fool. What if people laugh at me.." Izuku murmured under his breath at such speed Iida had to smack him on the back several times to get him back to reality. "Midoriya-kun! Calm down! Even I am scared of this," he said as Izuku noticed him looking very rigid. That made the both of them burst into laughter for a bit, voicing about how they were the worse dancers on the dance team when Iida patted Izuku on the shoulder. "We can do this. Don't worry!" he smiled as Ochako called out the boys.

"Oi! We're getting ready soon!" she winked as they all headed to see the crowd forming outside. The place was full and people were chattering among each other about how they were excited about it. They also noticed some of the upperclassmen and those of the general studies classes glaring at the stage as though they wanted to set it on fire, ready to hurl any insult that came to mind if they made one mistake. "Don't worry, we can do this!" Ochako grinned as she placed her hand in front of her, followed by the other two. "Oi, don't leave us out as well!" Mina shouted as she and the others joined them and soon a pile of twenty hands lay on top of each other. "And go! Class 1-A, fight!"

The backstage crew ran to their stations and the noise in the room died down as a roar filled the air. "Let's go! Everyone in UA…" Bakugo growled as he slammed his drumsticks onto the drums, sending a wave of hell through the room, "We'll knock you dead with our sound!" With that, the band came to life and music slammed every corner of the room, shaking the very foundations of the building as people yelled and cheered, pumping and jumping to the beat as Jiro began to sing. Sweat fell from her brow as she sang, her finger sliding easily over the strings of her guitar to produce a melody that brought everyone to their feet.

Izuku found himself dancing much better than he thought and he found himself lost to the music, his body taking over the dancing as the steps came flowing back to him as the music played. He smiled as he did the moves, the fear melting away as he saw all eyes on them, faces filled with happiness and appreciation as they roared their name. Before he knew it, it was his time to go to the backstage. Aoyama gave him a sparkly wink as he ran past him to take his place as the disco ball and Ochako and Iida gave him a thumbs up as he slipped into the shadows.

"Nice dancing, Midoriya," Todoroki said as Izuku took his position. "Alright! Sero, do your thing!" Kirishima shouted as the other boy grinned. "On it!" he yelled as he released strands of tape that floated in the air while Mineta got to work throwing some of the balls on his head to the audience when Koji got his animals to work with shifting the lights. Izuku helped Todoroki haul Aoyama up and when the lights hit, Todoroki sent his ice blazing across the hall, sending paths of ice in the air as the crowd shrieked with awe.

"This ain't over yet, people!" Bakugo roared as he drummed hard, the musicians playing so hard their instruments could have broken from the strain. Jiro was on the verge on tears, her heart syncing with the music and remembering how she had abandoned the path of music to become a hero. "This is worth it," she whispered when Mina shouted, "Come on guys! High five!" She sailed over their heads, riding on Todoroki's ice as she high fived the audience, some of them screaming her name as she passed. Others did the same while the rest stayed on staged, doing their own dance. Iida was attracting much more attention then he thought he would as he did the robot dance, some people dying from laughter when they watched him dance.

Izuku smiled as he watched the spectacle below him, the crowd growing wilder despite the song ending very soon. He was so proud he was part of the class and his heart swelled as he helped Kirishima pour diamond dust above the crowd, sending a sparkling effect across the room as people pointed at the light. As he ran, he thought of how weird it was that he couldn't remember doing anything with them for the past few months when something flashed in his mind.

 _He saw himself in Bakugo's arms, screaming as light scattered out of his body in all directions, his face contorted in pain as Bakugo removed a syringe from his neck. The other boy looked pained as he watch his friend scream, not being able to do anything about it. What was going on? Why didn't Kacchan tell him anything about this before. When the Izuku in the vision opened his eyes, current Izuku gasped as he saw how worn he looked, his green eyes out of life as he smiled to Kacchan. "Kacchan, thank you," he had whispered before collapsing to the ground._

Izuku felt himself tumbling from the darkness, pain wracking his body as he thought, "How could I have forgotten something so painful?" He had no idea what he had just seen but the feeling of dread continued to fill his heart as he descended to the darkness. He tried to reach out but something in him told him that this was the first of a whole lot of pain. "Oi, Midoriya! Get a hold of yourself!" Kirishima shouted as he slapped at Izuku's face. Izuku was lying on the ground, the audience spread around him as they peered in his face.

"Hey, is the kid ok? He fell all the way from up there!" one guy shouted as Kirishima helped his friend to his feet. Izuku still felt a little woozy from it but luckily, the performance was over so he hadn't really disrupted anything other than giving the others a small fright. "Deku-kun! Are you alright?" Ochako asked as Izuku smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," he murmured as he thought about the dream. It had felt so real and the pain, that was something he wouldn't have forgotten by a long shot. As he sat waiting for the others to call Recovery Girl, he could only wonder what was the dream all about.


	4. The past

Eraserhead had been ticked off when he was dragged away from guard duty by Present Mic to crash his beloved students' rock concert. He had been taken aback by how awesome the performance was as they soared above them, using their Quirks to propel themselves through the air as Present Mic shouted and cheered. Eraserhead found it hard to keep a straight face as he watched Iida do the robot dance but there was one student he was searching for with great intent.

"Where's Midoriya?" he murmured under his breath. He hoped the boy was doing his best to try and enjoy the situation despite his amnesia but he had low hopes that that would be the situation for long. It was only a matter of time until he remembers his past as a Villain that forced All Might to retire and stole the Quirk he now possessed. On the other hand, at least the not evil Midoriya was a kind soul who had the tendency of freaking out more than normal when someone as much as tells him a teacher wants to see him. Other than that, all was good.

That was until the show had almost ended and a body fell from the rafters of the room, the body plummeting to the ground as people shouted. "Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled from up top as he failed to grab his friend. The boy fell to the ground so fast Eraserhead was sure he would have broken several bones if not for a student who had telekinesis and managed to grab hold of him and brought him gently to the ground. The group of spectators parted for the teachers to come through and Eraserhead checked the young boy to see if there was anything wrong. Then he caught a murmur from the boy that made his heart plummet.

"Kacchan… it's so cold… so much pain…" he shuddered as Eraserhead stepped back from him just slightly. He didn't have to be a genius to know what the boy was talking about and he prayed hard that the worst fears everyone had weren't coming to past. "Sensei! Is he alright?" Kirishima shouted as he dropped from the rafters next to Midoriya. "Oi, don't try to break your legs by looking cool," Eraserhead grunted as Kirishima tapped the other boy on the face.

"Hey, man. This is not cool," he grunted as Midoriya shifted, his eyes slowly opening. Most of the students had cleared the space and were chatting with the other members of class 1-A who were not in the process of trying to figure out who had fallen from above. "What happened?" he groaned as Kirishima slammed a hand onto his back. "That was no cool falling from above like that man!" he groaned as Midoriya's eyes widened. "What?!" he blurted as he got off to groan a bit. "Better let Recovery Girl check you out," Kirishima said, receiving a nod from Eraserhead as he helped the other boy to the infirmary which he had the honors of gracing more times than any student in 1-A. "Should we report this to the Principal?" Present Mic murmured as Eraserhead nodded, "For our sakes, let's hope his amnesia is permanent."

…

 _Izuku found himself standing in the darkness, a small fire flickering in the darkness ahead of him. The fire appeared to be protected by a someone, his naked frame hunched over it as though it would go out at any moment. As the man lifted his face, Izuku sucked in a breath as he recognized All Might. "All Might! What are you doing? You're going to burn yourself!" he shouted but the man remained planted to his spot, his blue eyes flashing anger at the boy. Izuku's heart froze as he noticed how cold he looked._

" _I will never give this to you. Over my dead body, would you take One for All from me, young Midoriya!" he grunted as the fire shrunk even more. "What are you talking about? You gave me One for All willingly! You said I was your successor!" Izuku shouted, panic filling his heart as he thought, "This isn't real. This isn't real!" Izuku saw his chest lighting up as a Quirk bloomed to life within him and All Might turn to face him, pity on his face as he whispered, "I pity you for being this way, young Midoriya." As the fire died out, Izuku felt himself plummet into darkness, the cold air wrapping around him as he cried out in terror._

Izuku bucked up from his bed, his forehead streaked with sweat as he panted. He felt he had just run an entire marathon but checking the clock, it looked like he had only fallen asleep for two hours. The clock shone red in the darkness as he got up to the bathroom to scrub his face. He had been having these nightmares for a month now and Recovery Girl could only do so much to help him since her skill was more to the healing of the body, not of the mind. The sleeping pills he had were now trickling down and he prayed he wouldn't get addicted to them.

Izuku thought how weird it was that he had his amnesia but no one seemed to bother to discuss the past with him. He couldn't even access videos of the Sports Festival, an event he had been dying to participate in since he was a child but according to what the others said, he had been KOed in the second round against Bakugo but even then he didn't want to ask anything from the guy. One thing he hadn't forgotten was Bakugo's tendency to blow up his face and yell at him. For some funny reason, he had calmed down a lot to the extent that Izuku wondered what made the other boy so docile.

Knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, he got dressed and went for a slight jog, his support items on his hands as he ran to the small grove of trees he would normally practice with All Might. Everything seemed like a dream, being in UA with so many friends and being mentored by All Might. Why this feels so unreal, as though something very different had happened to him in the past? He almost had a gut feeling he wasn't on their side and had taken a completely different path from where he was now…

"No… now's not the time to be thinking about this. We have exams soon!' Izuku grunted to himself as he flexed his hands, concentrating on One for All in his fist. After watching the others fight, he had some ideas about how to channel his Quirk without injuring himself. "Focus on the egg in the microwave, make it think that it wouldn't explode. Then fire it all out," he muttered under his breath, his arm glowing in the darkness with green as he yelled, "Full Cowling!" he slammed his fist into a tree and the trunk exploded, the tree skyrocketing into the darkness as he gripped his fist to test if it was still alright.

"Good. It's not damaged," he sighed in relief when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He yelped in surprise as All Might popped from behind him, yelling "Yo!" as blood gushed from his mouth when he popped into his muscle form. "All Might! Its two in the morning!" Izuku shrieked as All Might laughed, blood spraying everywhere. Izuku handed him a handkerchief as the former number 1 Hero grinned at him. "I see you're hard at work, as usual, young Midoriya!" "Couldn't sleep," he muttered as he turned to face his mentor. He still couldn't get it out of his head what he had dreamed of. Would All Might really entrust such a power to a Quirkless guy like him?

"All Might… did you ever regret passing on One for All to me?" he whispered as All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Young one, being Quirkless is what made me choose you. Being Quirkless allowed you to appreciate the power you've been given and earned as compared to those who were born with one. I've never been prouder for letting you be my successor," he said as Izuku hung his head. "I don't know, All Might. I feel as though it doesn't belong to me like I don't deserve it. I can't shake off the feeling that I have done so many things in the past that aren't forgivable."

All Might couldn't deny that since it was all true about what the boy had done as a Villain but until the day comes when his memory returns, he was going to continue the charade that he had been given the power, not that it had been forcefully taken from him. Not like it mattered to him either way. "Go get some sleep, young Midoriya. If you don't sleep, you won't be able to grow taller and stronger, you know," he grinned as Izuku gave him a weak nod. "Alright… goodnight, All Might."

As the young boy trudged off back to the dorms, All Might walked back to the teacher's accommodations where some of the teachers were seated in the lounge area. Not all of them had decided to become residents in the school but those who did were mostly awake and awaiting what he had to report. "Did he seem to have any recollection of his past?" Aizawa-sensei asked as All Might sat down. "He's been having dreams about it. Its only a matter of time until he fully remembers. I don't know if he would turn back to that path once he does," All Might grunted.

"Sheesh. With the Provisional License Exams coming up as well, things are going to get a little tricky if the League of Villains shows up again," Vlad muttered as he crossed his arms in front of him. All the teachers had been on alert ever since Izuku had been welcomed back to school and with the recent incidents of him passing out during the concert and having nightmares, they didn't know how long they could contain this matter anymore. They had even scrubbed the Internet free of anything related to Izuku when he was a Villain to prevent him from checking anything but there was only so much they could do. "Let's just get some sleep. No use talking about it when we have no idea what to expect," Present Mic yawned as he trudged back to his room. As the teachers scattered, All Might remained in his seat, staring at the student dorms that littered the darkness as he thought of his student.


	5. Provisional License Exam

**Sup guys! The anime is getting really intense with the provisional license exams going on! Who's your favorite non-UA High School hero in the show? Anyway, on to the story! Plus Ultra!**

The air in the bus was more stifling than usual and it wasn't just from the heat outside. Everyone was nervous and on their toes for the exam that will determine if they had what it takes to be a Hero and be able to use their Quirks freely in public in times for emergency. "Come on, people! Smile more!" Present Mic grinned as Bakugo growled, "Remind me why the heck this guy is tagging along with us, Sensei?" "Just a matter of security measures," Aizawa-sensei said as Izuku fidgeted with his sleeve. Why did he feel so uneasy about that idea?

"Anyway, you'll all be fine! You've trained hard for this moment so just keep calm and rock the house down!" Present Mic said as dead silence and dread filled the bus. The driver didn't want to make a flashy comment and just concentrated on shuttling the group of anxious heroes to the venue of their exam. As the building approached in front of them, some of them got out of their stupor and began to stare at it, the massive complex looming in front of them. Time for them to meet their fate.

Izuku breathed in the air as he stepped off the UA bus, the others following suit as he turned to see where class 1-B was at. "Don't bother, Midoriya. Class 1-B will be at a separate venue," Aizawa-sensei mumbled as Izuku remembered just how bad their rivalry between the class could get. Before he could say anything, a loud voice sounded from nearby as a large student clapped a hand onto his back, grinning, "So you people are from UA High School eh?" Izuku shrieked as he barreled into Aizawa-sensei, who didn't look too keen about it as the student shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Eraserhead! Always been a fan of you! Omg, I can't wait to get this exam started! We're so going to rock the house down!" he grinned as Izuku tried to process the uniform he was wearing. "Oi, Inasa! Don't go scaring the others!" a girl chided as she knocked him on the head, a slight blush on her cheeks as she peered into Izuku's face. "Hmm, why do I feel as though I've seen you before," she murmured as Present Mic stepped in front of them.

"Oho! You kids from Shiketsu High School right? You're totally rocking with your uniforms!" he said as he bought time for Aizawa-sensei to shepherd the class into the building. Izuku looked as though he was still recovering from shock as Aizawa-sensei dragged him away. "Hey man, you looked as though you've seen a ghost," Sero muttered as Izuku mumbled, "We're dead." "Come on, Midoriya-kun! Don't lose hope!" Iida said as he slammed a hand into Izuku's back, making the boy wince but at the same time, he felt the unease in his chest lift by just a little bit.

"Come on, people. Get changed and hurry to the main hall. Unless you want to be failed for being late, get moving!" Aizawa-sensei barked as the class scattered to the changing rooms. Present Mic gave him a thumbs up for being able to stall the students of the best school in the West when he felt a hand slam on his shoulder. "Yo, Aizawa-sensei! It's been ages!" Ms. Joke grinned as Aizawa-sensei fought to not just deactivate her Quirk. He found her tendency to find everything a joke really annoying.

"Say, I didn't expect you to bring that kid to a public exam after all the shit that happened the past few months. I'm pretty sure you know everyone knows who the heck he is anyway," she said as Aizawa-sensei swept her hand off his shoulder. "Come on, be a good man and be my lover," she grinned as he growled, "If you excuse me, sensei, I need to find my students." As he walked off he heard her call out to him, "Hope all your students pass!" "I hope so too," he murmured.

…

As the head examiner yawned into the microphone, Izuku felt as though all eyes were on him. Despite him being herded for some reason into the center of the UA group, he could feel whispers from around as people talked about him. He could feel his head hurting from the stress and the more often than normal visions he had been having lately come to him. As he tried to block out the voices in his head about him being a Villain and what not, he felt someone staring at him from the distance and he turned to face the girl who had been blushing earlier, a grin on her face as she gave him a wave.

"Hey, you scored with a girl already? Lucky dude," Sero hissed at him as the examiner spoke up. "Only the first 100 who make the cut will secure their licenses!" That made a wave of panic shoot through the 1540 students gathered in the room, voices riding in defiance. "How the hell is less than 10% of the group supposed to get it?! It's not fair!" someone shouted. "That's right! We have to wait another year to be able to get it! Just because we fail this doesn't mean we won't make good heroes!" "There's no telling what might happen in the field and those with the licenses may have just gotten them by chance!" Izuku's skin crawled as he heard the voices rising above the noise, all of them shaking him to the core. Despite how insane it all sounds, he had to agree with them. There were too many Heroes in the world and only the best are allowed to thrive.

"You people know about how there are too many Heroes in the world now. To prevent those who don't deserve it and are not strong enough to carry that title, we have to make sure only the best of the best are chosen. This isn't about fairness, it's about making sure not anyone gets to be called a Hero," the examiner said as Izuku clenched his fist. What does that make him? Not too long ago, standing here in this hall with others examinees would have been impossible. He had been Quirkless after all. But something in his gut told him that someone had brought him out of the ashes from the past and made him stand where he was today and he had the feeling it wasn't All Might.

"Your future lies in the hands of these balls," Mera grinned as he held up some mechanical balls. "Each of you will have three targets on your body, excluding those that aren't visible like armpits and what not (not wondering why the hell some of you kids would want to do that). Each of you will be given six balls and the objective of the exam is to make contact with three targets... yawn. Whoever managed to stick three balls on three targets the fastest...yawn... will advance to the next stage so time is of the essence here. Now that you have all heard it, get moving! I want to go to bed as soon as I cannnnn... yawn..."

Izuku's hands sweated really badly as he stuck the targets on his body, making sure that they weren't as visible for an attack. Despite knowing he had trained all he could, he couldn't help but panic about the time limit they had to face and how fast he had to get those balls stuck on another person. "Don't worry. Just like the UA entrance exam, we just have to score points. Everything will be fine…" he murmured as a scene flashed in his mind of the entrance exam, which had seemed as though it happened decades ago when it had only been like what, six months? Then he recalled himself leaping into the air and slamming a fist into a robot, sending it crashing to the ground.

Wait a minute. Why did he have a Quirk then? As he recalled, whenever he used One for All, he always had an injury but at that time, he barely had a scratch… what was going on? He had been given One for All not even two hours before the entrance exams so why was his body just fine… "Oi, Midoriya! Come on, we have five minutes!" Kirishima said as he patted him on the shoulder. Bakugo followed close behind him, a look on his face that Izuku found really hard and disbelieving to read.

"Stay alive and don't get hurt," that was what Bakugo's face had seemed to him at that time as Izuku got ready to go. That was one expression he didn't expect to see on his friend's face but he felt grateful that he had a bit of concern for his wellbeing. He prayed to his mother for her blessings before walking into the exam chamber. "3. 2. 1. Start!" As the numbers died to zero, everyone zeroed onto all UA High School students, the examinees rushing at them as someone yelled, "Time to hunt UA High School Students." "This is going to get messy," Izuku muttered as the exam started in full swing.

 **I'm trying to wait for more episodes to come out before watching them. Gah, there are too many awesome anime coming out this season! Especially Free! season 3! OMG that was awesome. And cells at work! AOT season 3!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day!**


	6. Exams start!

**I'm in the mood for posting so here's the next chapter.**

 **Currently, I don't really fancy the new arc but let's see how it goes.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Its raining hell baby!" Bakugo yelled as he smashed the debris sailing at his head. Some of the students had crowded nearby and tried to knock out his classmates but he ignored them, instead diving for the attackers and slamming his fists at them, lighting them up as he yelled, 'Outta the way, extras!" Someone screamed as he connected a metal ball on her and he smirked, knowing he was closer to becoming a Hero. As he did so, he kept an eye out on the girl who had tried to speak to Izuku earlier, a fear lingering in the depths of his mind when Kirishima yelled, "Watch out, dude!"

"The hell we'll let you win, you UA losers!' someone yelled as he hailed some rocks at them with his telekinesis. Both boys dodged them and worked as one to slam their fists into the boy, both of them connected their metal balls onto his body as the boy cursed in rage. "Go find yourself your own target," Bakugo mutered as he snorted, "Hell no. They'll pick us off one by one if we do that." Bakugo had to agree on that but something told him that someone in this exam wished them more harm than ever…

"Let's shake them up people!' Shindou yelled as he slammed his hands onto the ground, the earth roaring as it tore underneath them, heaving debris all over them. For once, Bakugo cursed the fact that they have been hailed celebrities across the country as he realized just how much they knew about them. Although they did have some advantages from having powered up over the past few months away from the media. Kirishima grinned as his entire body hardened, preventing him from getting hit by the rocks and he smashed his way through as Bakugo let loose hell around them.

"And one person has cleared! No, forget that. Five have cleared." The numbers began to rise despite how much effort they put into clearing out the people trying to murder them but the boys continued to press on when they heard the first UA student had passed through. "Shit, must be that half and half bastard," Bakugo growled as he blasted a girl in the face. Kirishima managed to plant a metal ball onto someone when he began to get sucked into a vacuum. "What the heck?!" he yelled as someone smirked, "Ready to get compacted?" "Why the hell does this always happen?!"

…

Izuku ducked under the rocks, his pulse racing as he tried not to pay attention to the examiner reminding them how many of them will be able to make the cut. He had managed to plant a metal ball onto someone but other than that, he spent most of this time hiding from people and trying not to get disintegrated. Not knowing how much power he could use without risking an injury just made things worse. "Fifty people have cleared. Come on now and hurry up so I can get some shut eye! Yawn…" the examiner droned as Izuku turned his head to see if any of his classmates were around.

Tokoyomi and Tsuyu were working together to battle out against a group of incoming students while Mineta and Momo had formed a temporary truce and were busy hurling balls and items at fleeing students. Iida was nowhere to be seen along with Ochako. For some reason, he really wished his two best friends were there with him right now when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako panted as she slammed a hand onto his shoulder, making him squeak in fear as he whirled around, blushing as he thought of having just made contact with a girl. "Uraraka-san! How's your progress going?' he asked as she squatted next to him. She looked pretty clean for a person who had been wading through hell for the past ten minutes. "I managed to get a ball or two onto some people but no matter for that. I just wanted to make sure my baby was all right." Those words made Izuku's heart get stuck in his throat as he tried to register what she had just said.

"Ah, Uraraka-san! I think we should get going now," he stammered when she grabbed his arm. Despite his arm being covered with a long sleeve, he could feel her warmth through it and he tried to stop the blush from creeping up to his cheeks as she whispered, "I just want to make sure you're alright." "Now… ahh… nots the best time for this time of thing!" he squeaked, trying his best to get away from her as she let loose a very unline Uraraka giggle. Izuku's mind was on fire now, his nerves getting fried from the thought of her being that close to him and the way she sounded as though she was about to kill him.

"Its been like what, two months since you stole my Quirk and left me for dead? Luckily you got cut down by those Hero friends of yours and I got my power back. And who would have guessed you would have gone back to playing the good little Hero in this exams? You have no idea how long it took for me to find you, baby," she grinned as Izuku's entire face went red with embarrassment and alarm. "What are you…" he began as she crooned, "Oh you're such a bad boy. You forgot about all the naughty things you've ever done, haven't you?" She grabbed him by the sides of his face, squeezing them as she giggled madly. Now he was starting to get really scared. "Want me to remind you?" she grinned as she planted her lips against his.

Izuku screamed as he tried to push Uraraka away from him when he felt something liquid on his fingers. He screamed even more as he saw the girl before him dissolve into a naked blonde girl with a mad flush in her cheeks, her eyes shining as she reached to kiss him further. He tried to get away but her grip was too strong along with something bubbling in his mind. He remembered holding her in the air, his hands around her throat as he threatened to kill her. His own bloodlust sent chills up his spine as he growled, "Now you'll see how its like to double cross me."

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted as the girl detached herself from him, not seeming to care that she was naked in front of a boy her age. "See you later, baby!' she grinned, blowing a kiss at him before slinking into the gloom. The real Uraraka Ochako came up to him, her face covered with soot as she gaped at how red he must looked. "Ah, Uraraka-san! It wasn't what you think it was!" he yelped as he tried to wipe whatever look he had on his face when she hugged him tight, surprising him further. In just five minutes, two girls had hugged him and one had kissed him. This exam had to be the weirdest one he had ever done in his life.

"Come on! The others are starting to go through! If we don't hurry up, we won't make it!' she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind her. As he got to his feet, the voice of the examiner rattling off the number of examinees who had passed filled his mind and his body nearly went into shock when h realized only twenty places remained. "Oh man!' he yelled as he realized how much time he had lost but his mind went back into focus when he remembered that everyone could work together to get out of this mess.

"Uraraka-san! How many balls you have left?" he yelled as she shouted, "Two! I barely managed to get people!" He glanced around him, his mind working on hwo to get both of them out of this round. "Yo!' Sero shouted as he swung past them when an idea came to mind. "Sero! Swing us there!" he shouted as he gave him a thumbs up. "Got it!" he yelled as he released his tape, wrapping them as Izuku shouted, "Uraraka-san, use your Quirk to make use lighter and when we drop, release it!" "Got it!" she shouted as she touched him as she activated her Quirk. Sero swung them into the air at a group of students as he yelled, "Now!"

Ochako released her Quirk and they plummeted towards the students, some of them not sensing them until it was too late. Both students slammed their metal balls into them, knocking them off their feet as Sero went in for the kill, using up all of his balls as the examiner cleared them. Izuku wanted to just fall on his butt and go to sleep after that tiring exam and he made up his mind to take a nice nap once he got home. "Thank goodness for your brains, Midoriya! I was at a lose back there!" Sero said as he clapped an arm around Izuku. All around them, UA students were clearing the stage and meeting up at the rendezvous point. As they headed to the next stage of the exam, Izuku could only think just how hard things were about to get from there on out.


	7. Round one complete!

**Shit, I've been reading and watching so much Haikyu... gah! So awesome, even though it's so intense that I feel as though I'm watching a real volleyball match. Random fact: Iida Tenya's voice actor is the same person who voices Kageyama Tobio. Also, Shigaraki's VA is the same as Ikuya from Free! and Kei Tsukishima from Haikyuu!**

 **On to the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"You can turn into anyone fully clothed but you can't make some clothes for yourselves when you deactivate your Quirk? Man that is just… no, I'm not going to say sick because it doesn't really suit this," Dabi muttered as he flung Himiko some clothes. The girl giggled as she yanked on her custom school uniform and strapped on her blood sucking device onto her back. "So, how was that kid doing?' Shigaraki spoke from the shadows, his hands dug into his pocket as he watched the brawl going on among the students. All this just to get a provisional license? Heroes in training were complete idiots. His lip curled as Himiko gushed, "Oh, Izuku-baby was just as hot as ever! Now that he's a Hero, he's so innocently cute I just want to suck all of him up!"

"Remind me why the hell we have to do this again?" Dabi frowned as he lighted the flame in his hand, flashing blue in the darkness to reveal the mad glint in Shigaraki's eyes. He had wanted to be reunited with the boy for a while now and he couldn't think of a better way of revealing the fact he had been a villain in his previous life and make him go mad with the anguish after that. His mouth twitched as he tried not to laugh. "Looks about time for things to clear up," he said as Dabi grinned. "Can't wait to meet that little brat. Its been a while since I last seen him," he smiled as he lighted his hand as Shigaraki snickered, "Let's go make some noise."

…

Bakugo hated the fact that he had all of his Quirk weaknesses exposed to the whole wide world while he didn't have the slightest clue about his opponents. Now he was stuck in a ball of meat and he wanted to throw up. Shit, if he could get out of this mess, he would sock that guy in the face. He could hear Denki's yelling from nearby as he tried to avoid getting turned into a meatball, his thoughts trailing off to how Izuku was doing. "Shit now isn't the time to worry about that loser," he growled as he pushed at his meat cage.

"80 people have passed… come on… yawn… you can do better than this.. hurry… yawn… up so I can go sleeeppp…zzzzzz… oh, sorry," Mera yawned/talked on the mic, making Bakugo even more agitated as Denki tried to free him from his prison. "Come on, man! Everyone is already clearing it! We don't want to be the only ones left behind!" he yelled as he shot electricity at Seiji, who merely grinned as he attempted to roll him up into a ball. "Come on, get me out of here," he growled as he fought at his cage.

"Shit! Why am I so weak?!" he growled as he pushed, his mind wandering off to how much the others had progressed and now that he and Denki were stuck all the way behind them… "I'm going to kick his ass…" he growled as his explosions sparked from within. He slowly felt his body expand more, turning into proper body parts as Denki yelled, "Bakugo! Now!" "Hell yeah!" he yelled as his hands formed and he exploded Seiji's face, not giving the boy any time to scream as he slammed into the ground. Denki was covered with cuts and bruises as he and Bakugo quickly finished their run of getting their points.

As the other students howled in frustration, Denki was on the verge of collapse as Bakugo helped him to the waiting room. He didn't want to admit he had to be saved by him but now, that was the least he could do for him. "You were pretty cool back there, if only you weren't turned into a meatball," Denki muttered as Bakugo fought the urge to smack him into the ground. "Everyone made it, it seems. Shit, the exam is hell compared to the entrance exams," Denki grinned as a woman with a healing Quirk came to give him a quick patch up before they headed into round two.

They scanned the room to see that all the UA students had made it safely. Not only that, they were barely scratched. "Shit…" Bakugo growled as he curled his hands at his side. He looked so weak now he didn't know what to do. "Kacchan! You're alright!" Izuku yelled as he came over, just a slight cut on his arm as Bakugo growled, "Outta the way." Izuku leaped back with a squeak as Bakugo pushed past him, his heart slightly lighter that he know he was alright. But he had more things to focus on now. Like passing the exam in an explosion of awesomeness and power.

…

"And now, on to round two. Man, you kids sure are slow…yawn…" Mera yawned as Izuku bounced on his feet. Now there were only a 100 of them in the room and he didn't want to think about what might happen next. "Your next task is to… yawn… rescue people." The room was frozen in silence for a moment. "Rescuing people? That should be ok, right? I mean, we did it back in USJ last time," Mineta stammered as Mera chuckled, "Oh, this time, you're dealing with real people and they will be scoring your every move." Izuku gulped as a troop of people, young and old walked into the vicinity and they didn't look like they were willing to let everyone pass this one.

"It will be alright. I've seen many heroes do this so it will be alright. Right?" Izuku murmured as Iida and Ochako slapped his back as one. He shrieked as he pummeled into the wall earning some laughs from the rest of his group. "Come on, we can do this! We're class 1-A!" Sero grinned as the mood of the class lightened up, slightly. "And now, there will be a ten-minute break. Good luck…" Mera yawned before the mic cut off. Izuku started pacing the room, his gaze trained on his opponents as he planned ahead. What to do… what to do…

He suddenly remembered the Kamino ward incident but for some reason, it was slightly different from what he had been told. He stood in front of All Might, a grin on his face as he absorbed something into him. All Might was screaming in pain and he was laughing.. "What is this?" he whispered as he clutched his chest, trying to stop his heart from racing as Mera drawled, "Ok, break time is over. Let the second part begin."

At that, the sides of the room fell apart just as before, not leaving them enough time to gape at the scene around them. "It looks just like Kamino Ward," Kirishima murmured as he shivered, trying not to remember the hell that had nearly taken apart the entire ward. The scene was so elaborate that it was a wonder how they managed to build it up like that within 10 minutes. "Come on! Let's go rescue some people!"


	8. Kidnapped

**So here is the next chapter. Just want to point out that yes, blackpackager-san, your comment about this story going in circles is very true. I intended to just finish it off in All for One but I felt something was missing which was why I decided to continue with this one. Nevertheless, despite how roundabout this story is going, I will finish what I started. Hopefully, you guys are still with me on this!**

 **Now, on to the story! Plus ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Bakugo hated rescuing people since he tended to freak them out more than help them but this… having to rescue people and get graded for it, it was a total nightmare. "Minus 1 point for not making sure the person is unhurt!' the kid yelled from under the rubble. A vein popped in Bakugo's brain as he snapped, "As if I'll get evaluated like this in the battlefield, you jackass!" "What?! Minus 5 points!" "Shut up, you freaking asshole!" Bakugo exploded the rock pinning the person down, making them yell as debris ricocheted in all directions. Left unconscious Bakugo was just glad that he didn't have to deal with the constant evaluation as the person croaked, "Minus 5 points."

After Bakugo deposited him with the other survivors, he actually had a good look around him and as the surroundings became more familiar, he felt a chill down his spine. "They had a million wards to choose from and they had to pick Kamino ward," he growled as he searched for more survivors. Todoroki was doing just a bad as a job as him so he didn't feel as bad if he didn't make it (which he will ace of course!) but something was telling him this was just the easy bit. Of course, this had to be the easy bit in a Hero exam! There weren't any Villains around to stall them right…

As the light clicked in his mind, Bakugo cursed as yells came from one side of the arena, explosions issuing as someone yelled, "Villains!' Bakugo cursed as he ran for his classmates, not caring about saving people now as they wriggled in their trapped positions when he came to a halt. Impossible, no way they would let real villains in at a time like this. After all the shit with All Might losing his Quirk and Izuku… "Oh damn. Not now," he growled as he yelled, "Oi, half and half bastard!" Todoroki looked up from his work nearby, Quirk at ready as he nodded, "Let's get back to the others."

…

Izuku's hands shook as he tried to free people from the debris of the buildings. He couldn't stop the cold sweat forming on his body as he got yelled at occasional and have points deducted from him. To add on to the pressure, he had to make sure he did the procedure to the letter and it wasn't helping him calm down. "Two points taken down!" the examiner yelped as Izuku squeaked, "I'm sorry sir!" "Don't say sorry! If this happened in real life, you would have lost a life or endangered others!" Izuku's heart hammered as he did as he was told, praying he would pass this and not be bothered about it in the long run.

"Here!" he called as he lowered the person he had just rescued onto the mat before turning to race out into the field, looking for more survivors. His eyes scanned the area, watching as Heroes did their work, lifting rocks and helping out survivors while occasionally getting yelled at. He didn't see any of his fellow UA classmates, which shouldn't be a surprise since it was such a large area, to begin with.

"Help me…" someone coughed as they waved a hand for Izuku. Izuku turned to the source and spotted a man waving from within the rubble, his hand coated with dust as he coughed. "Help… I cannot survive much longer…" Wasn't that a little too much for a simulation? Still, the man's voice sent chills down Izuku's spine but he didn't have time to worry about that. "Hold on!" he yelled as he raced over. As his hands clasped under the brick, the man's hand shot out to grab his leg, a single pinky raised as he chuckled, "One wrong move and you'll disintegrate kid."

The man chuckled as a girl came from behind Izuku, licking his cheek as he yelped. "Get away!" he yelped as she crooned, "Oh, Izuku baby. That's not how you treat your girlfriend." As he turned to look at her, he sucked in a breath as he came face to face with a girl with pigtails and canine teeth, her face flushed as she leaned into him. "Oh, he smells great! When can I have him, Shigaraki?" she sighed as Izuku's brain did the math. They were villains… in an exam! How was that happening?

An explosion occurred not far off, screams filling the air as some students ran past them, ignoring what was going on. There must be an actual simulated battle going on in this exam… "Long time no see, kid. If you would come with us, nice and quiet, we can avoid making a mess out of things, right?" the man named Shigaraki crooned as he got out of the rubble. The smile on his face was manic, the skin breaking around his mouth and eyes as he scratched his neck. He reached into his pocket and placed a hand on his face, sighing in relief as the girl pouted, "Come on! Let's go home already!' "Not yet. I still have a little present for these heroes," Shigaraki grinned as he placed a hand on the floor to make the earth split.

"What the shit?!" Izuku yelled as the ground rumbled, buildings collapsing into the chasm below as the girl gripped him hard, preventing him from falling or running away. "Time for Dabi to rain hell on them," he grinned as a black hole appeared nearby. "Time for the extraction," Kurogiri purred as Shigaraki stepped into the warp, his body disappearing as Izuku tried to shout. Somehow, he couldn't find his voice, literally. "I don't want to have your friends swarming over us," Shigaraki grinned as Izuku struggled. "Someone… save me…." He thought as he was sucked into the warp.

…

"Now this is a little nuts," Bakugo mumbled as he saw students lying on their backs, their bodies charred as a man with a blue flame in his hand walked towards them. He remembered the guy from a previous battle in a similar location not too far back and his hands sweated, making him grin as he readied his explosions. "Yo, you're Dabi, right? Want me to make your ugly face even uglier?" he grinned as Dabi chuckled, "Oh, you're not the one I want to see now. Right, Shoto-kun?" Bakugo barely managed to leap out of the way as fire shot in his face, burning part of his hair.

"Oi, don't mess up my do!" he roared as he exploded Dabi's face. The man chuckled as he stepped out of the way, repelling it with his fire as ice shot at him. "Oho, so you're using mum's power better than dad's? I'm impressed. I took you more of the fiery type!" Dabi yelled as Todoroki spat ice and flame at him at the same time. "What the heck do you want, Dabi?" he snarled as Dabi pouted, "Ah, you don't even know your big bro's name eh?"

Todoroki's heart stopped as he tried to register what was happening when Dabi placed a hand on his ear. "Oh, really… now? Oh well," he muttered as a warp opened behind him. "Hate to ruin family reunion time but I gotta bail." As he stepped into the warp, Bakugo's feet propelled him forward, his arms raised to fire at him as the realization dawned to him. "Shit you! What did you do with Deku?!" "Oh, we're just bringing him home, where he belongs." The warp slammed shut and Bakugo slammed face first into the dirt, his fists curled as he cursed.

"Shit! We expected this to happen and it did! Why the hell didn't we keep a proper eye out for him?!" he snarled as Todoroki looked around. "Seems like they haven't noticed it yet," he murmured as a yell came from nearby, "Come on, Heroes! Face me!" "Shit, they had a simulated villain attack as well so they wouldn't notice until we passed huh?" he growled as he tried to find their classmates.

"Shit! Where's sensei?!" he snapped as he ran for the mock Villain, his hands ready to just break anything. Again! He let him get taken away again! Now, there was no telling what they might do… "Deku.. you moron…" he growled as he ran, his heart breaking as he tried not to think of Izuku.

 **As much as how this story seems to be taking forever to finish with no end, bear with me!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	9. Memories

_Once more, Izuku found himself in a bar. There were people milling about, Villains to be exact. All of them seemed to treat him like their superior, giving him looks filled with fear as though he might blast them to bits. He looked at himself and saw what he was wearing before giving out a cry. He was dressed in a sinister version of his costume, the fabric dark green and splattered with red stains. Did he just kill someone? He wanted to gag as a hand plopped itself on his shoulder, a single pinky raised as Shigaraki whispered, "Wake up, princess."_

He bucked up from his sleep to find himself bound to the chair, his body so heavily bounded he could barely breathe. Dabi and Toga Himiko in the corner looks of amusement on their faces as he struggled. "Oh, baby-kins! Do you recognize me?" she grinned as Dabi whacked her on the head. "Shut it, you creep," he murmured as Shigaraki came out from the shadows. "Finally you're awake. You always slept like a log so I should have known better," Shigaraki yawned as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"What… what do you villains want from me?" Izuku snarled as Shigaraki laughed, "So you don't remember who we are eh? After that stupid stunt of yours, should have known you would have messed up big time to lose your memories and join those damn heroes. But don't worry, even though you threatened to kill us all and did kill a few people along the way, we're willing to take you in. Aren't we, guys?" Shigaraki sneered as Himiko laughed, "Oh yeah! Baby is home!"

"Where the heck are we?" he snapped as he felt a surging pain in his brain. "Oh, it should have started by now." Shigaraki peered into his face, making him squirm from the pain and the intensity of his expression. "It took me a while but I managed to get All for One, by some miracle. I don't know why master decided to give it to you, but now, it's rightfully mine to keep." He slammed a hand into Izuku's face, making the boy scream as he tightened his grip.

"So? So? How do you like it? Being so powerless? Now I'm doing you a favor by giving you your memories back, the hard way!" he laughed as he released the Quirk he had been dying to use for a long time. Izuku howled as electricity surged into him, his brain rattling as he screamed. "Get off!" he howled as Dabi whistled, "Don't kill him man." "Oh, I won't. I'll let him suffer nice and slowly. Once his memories return, I'll see what he makes of this situation. And then, I might just kill him." Shigaraki turned his heel and stalked out of the room along with his comrades, leaving Izuku in the dark in absolute pain.

…

"Tch. How did they get the information about the exam?" Aizawa-sensei growled as he crossed his arms in front of Mera, who frowned at the computer. "We made sure there was no one other than the ministry department who knew about the layout of the exam. Not even you teachers know about it so I don't know how they did it… yawn… shit, this just made the day much longer…" "Anyway, now with a student missing…" Aizawa-sensei rubbed his temples, wishing things didn't have to play out the way he had thought they would when Bakugo came in.

"Oh, Bakugo," Mera muttered as he yawned. Before he could close his mouth, Bakugo grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward, earning a half-asleep look of amusement on his face. "You… you had to add the mock villain into the exam, didn't ya?! Because of that, people didn't notice Deku going missing!" he snapped as Aizawa-sensei plucked him off Mera. "Come on! Calm down!" he snapped as his eyes flashed behind his goggles. Even Ms. Joke didn't have a joke to retort on the situation.

'Shit!' Bakugo snarled as he slammed the man into his seat and walked out. Not only was Izuku gone, but he had flunked the exam in style along with Todoroki, causing them to be stuck with having to do supplementary lessons for the next few weeks. That would hinder him from helping look for Izuku. As he stalked out of the room, he saw the rest of his classmates sitting outside, sad expressions on their faces despite most of them passing the exams. "Deku-kun.." Ochako murmured as she gripped her hands tightly together. Iida couldn't stop pacing up and down the corridor until Bakugo slammed him hard on the shoulder.

"Stop it! You're making me nervous!" he snapped as he plopped down next to Kirishima. "Come on, man. We'll find him. Yaoyarozu managed to plant a small detection device on him so we'll find him in no time," he tried to smile when Momo shook her head. "I tried to find him but… there are multiple locations on the scanner so I don't know which one will be the real location. We have to search for him at each one…" "But that will take forever!" "Do you really think the teachers would go all out to save him?"

Everyone turned to face Todoroki as he crossed his arms across his chest. "After that little stunt, you think the government will let it slide so easily? They were the ones that gave UA permission to even keep him in the first place instead of sending him off to Tartarus and with him out there with the League of Villains, its only a matter of time until they revert him back to Villainy." But Deku-kun wouldn't do that! He's so nice and he would understand now that it was due to him being young and alone." "But what would stop him from going back to them? When Heroes abandoned him, they were the ones who took him in."

Bakugo squeezed his arm hard enough to leave nail marks in the skin as he looked at the ground. He didn't know what to do other than search for Izuku but now that he and Todoroki were stuck in supplementary classes. "Let me speak to the principal about this! Now that we have our provisional licenses, we can go out and work with Heroes in rescuing him! We just have to try our best!" Iida said as the class nodded forlornly. "Don't even think about it," Aizawa-sensei growled as he walked out of the meeting room, the door shutting behind him as he walked towards them.

"This is now out of your area. We teachers will handle this one." Aizawa-sensei didn't even know if they had enough manpower to spare in looking for the boy, to begin with. Now he had to deal with more press conferences that he wished he wouldn't have to do in another million years and deal with parents and teachers alike. "Come on. Let's get you guys home," he groaned as he cracked his neck, having to get ready for a world of pain ahead of him for the days to come.


	10. League of Villains

**And we are in chapter 10! On with the story! Plus Ultra!**

Izuku couldn't even tell what was going on now. Every once in a while, he would drift off into sleep and he would see images of himself in the past as a child. Now with what Shigaraki had done to him, his memories came flowing back in pieces, showing him parts of a life he wished had never happened. But as he looked back, he also felt that, if it weren't for All for One, despite everything he had done to him and made him a Villain, he wouldn't even be in UA by now. As for All Might…

He felt his hatred flow back into him in a wave as he watched his younger self-sitting on the bench, getting told by his Hero that he could never be a Hero. Why did he say that? Why? He felt anger in his heart as he watched his younger self walk away in a daze into the night, his feet plodding the ground towards wherever would take him in. How had he been so pathetic? How could he shatter his dreams after he lost his mother? All because he didn't have a Quirk.

The scene shifted to him being a young teen, getting pummeled every day by men to make sure he would become stronger. If he couldn't have a Quirk, he could be trained in the mind and body to become stronger than a person with a Quirk. All for One had done well in polishing his mind and skills, making up for the Quirk he never had until he was given one by All for One. When he first felt the power flow into him, he felt so invincible. The man who treated him like a son, better than his own father had ever done…

" _Wait, where are you going?" his mother cried as his father walked out of the front door, suitcase in hand. That shouldn't be a surprise to him since he had always done that since he was young. But that suitcase was much bigger than the one he normally carried. As he hid behind the doorway, their shouts filled the entire house, her mother clutching onto her husband's arm."You can't just leave him behind! He's your son!" "A Quirkless child is no son of mine! If you insist on keeping him, we're through!" The door slammed in Izuku's face, leaving his mother sobbing as he turned to face her, not knowing what to say. "Mummy… is daddy going to come home?" His mother had turned, rubbing the tears from her face as she rubbed his head, covered with his All Might onesiee. "Yes, dear. Daddy is just going for a long business trip, that's all."_ And he had never come home since.

Then the scene of the day everything changed played in his mind. He watched as his younger self ran in the street, desperate to catch a glimpse of his Hero as his mother lost her life. Because of his stupidity. He fell to the ground, watching as his mother went up in flames because he was too powerless to help her. If he hadn't loved Heroes. If he hadn't looked up to All Might. Then All Might was kneeling before him, his hand grasped onto his head, as his blue eyes pleaded, "Don't do this, Young Midoriya." Izuku felt himself smile as he absorbed One for All into him.

Then the voices came rushing back into him, sending him into a state of madness as he cried out in pain. "Stop! Make it stop!" "So you remember." One said as he cried, "Please, don't hurt me!" His knees rattled as he sucked in deep breaths, unable to clutch his head. His heart pounded and sweat trickled down his neck as he cried out in pain, trying to shut out the voices. Slowly, they quieted down just enough for him to open his eyes, Shigaraki's face forming in front of him.

"Untie him," he murmured as Dabi did as he said, not wanting to argue as he sliced the rope off. "Man, he looks deadbeat," Dabi said as Izuku slid to the ground, not having enough strength to move. Shigaraki squatted next to Izuku, grabbing him by the heck to lift him to face him. "So, do you want to come back to the League or should I just put you out of your misery?" he sneered as Izuku's eyes slowly opened. Shigaraki's face broke into a grin as the old Izuku looked at him, his eyes stone cold as he murmured, "Let me back in."

Shigaraki laughed as he dropped Izuku, the boy barely able to sit up straight as Shigaraki clapped his hands. "So the prodigal son has come home. Come on, Dabi. Help the guy up and take him to his room. He should be able to recover with a few days rest." Dabi sighed as he helped Izuku to his feet and led him out of the room. As they passed by, Shigaraki leaned in to whisper into his ear, "You try any funny business, and I'll make sure Himiko has you for her dinner." Himiko squealed from the corner at his words but Izuku just snorted as Dabi lead him out.

Izuku recognized the place immediately as soon as his vision became a bit clearer. It was the old base he had grown up in when All for One took him in. The passed by the last room he had used before going to UA, the darts still clustered around the picture of All Might he had pierced with before going to class. He recalled himself standing there, a smile on his face as he murmured, "I'm going to kill you, All Might, for what you've done." He felt his lip curl at that, knowing he had far from finished the job and that he would have to do it again soon.

"Welcome back," Dabi muttered as he opened the door to Izuku's bedroom. The place was a sparse as ever, just a simple white bed and a desk at the side. All along the wall, pictures of All Might were riddled with knives and darts and Dabi whistled as Izuku shook him off. "Leave me alone. I'm doing better now," he muttered as Dabi shrugged, "You owe me the head of my brother, kid. I never managed to kill him since you're always in the way."

"Don't worry. You'll have Shoto's head when the time comes." "Sweet. Finally, something you can do properly." As the door slid shut behind him, Izuku stared at his room before he rushed to the walls and started to rip off all the pictures of All Might. He wanted them out his sight. He didn't want to be reminded of the person he had been before the memory wipe. He could feel the pain in his body and mind as the voices of previous One for All users argued with him, driving him to the point of madness.

He slowly crumpled onto his bed, the sheets littered with knives and torn pictures as he wept, unsure of what to do with himself. He cannot go back in time and erase everything. He was a murderer and a thief. He will die soon, whether he joined the League or not. "What have I done? What have I done?" he whispered as he lay on the sheets, throwing his hand over his face to block out the tears streaming from his eyes. He was a Villain, whether he liked it or not.

…

Shigaraki stacked the cards on top of each other as Kurogiri cleaned the glasses behind the counter. All for One had always loved his drinks and had set up a mini bar in the base, Villains milling about just chilling and not having to worry about getting captured by Heroes anytime soon. "How's he doing?" Kurogiri asked as Dabi slid into the seat next to Shigaraki. Kurogiri slid him a glass of his favourite alcohol which he downed in a minute. "Looks worse for wear. Heard him screaming on the way down," Dabi murmured as he belched.

"Good… let him feel the pain he caused us and the people around him," Shigaraki grinned as he stacked more cards on each other. Himiko was nowhere to be seen, probably busy draining someone of their blood somewhere in the city. "You think he'll actually rejoin us? He looks so self-righteous when he was among the Heroes." "He's been a Villain more than a Hero so whether he likes to or not, he's one of us. If he decides to backstab us…" Shigaraki let the deck topple to the countertop, scattering across the sleek surface as he picked one up, "I'll make sure he pays in blood."


	11. Pain and regret

**Summer is ending... things are getting a bit sad now... Never mind that! On to the story! Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku's fingers were bleeding as he washed them in the sink. He still hasn't gotten over the memories that had overcome him and had taken to hurting himself and the surroundings around him. Shigaraki mostly left him alone for the time being but it's only a matter of time until he comes and gets rid of him. The guilt was starting to eat up on him, plaguing him with nightmares as he tried to think of how he could contact his classmates. "Do they even want to see me? They must be repulsed, having a murderer in their midst after all this time…. did they even know what I was?" he whispered as he clutched his head in his hands, his scalp already riddled with nail marks and tufts of hair littered the ground.

Izuku barely ate as well so his physical condition had taken a turn for the worst. He knew that he had to keep up his composure but something in his gut told him that he truly had nowhere to go. So why bother then? "What am I to do? What am I to do?" he whispered as he paced his room, his mind going back towards trying to find out what was going on in there. If he could penetrate the League of Villains and send information to his classmates.. but that would mean instant death for him. He had no way of getting back to them for the time being.

"Oi, it been a week since you're in there! Why don't you go catch some fresh air or something?" Dabi groaned as he slammed a fist on the door, shaking it as Izuku dashed to it, trying to hold it back even though it was locked. "I'm fine… I just need to think." "I think you've done enough of thinking, dammit!" Dabi fumed but he left him anyway. Izuku slumped to the ground as he felt more memories rush into him. Whatever Shigaraki had done to him, it made his memories come back at really bad timings.

He saw himself hurting All Might and the city in ruins around him. He recalled how he had captured Bakugo and left the rest of his class to rot with Mustard's gas. He wanted to puke just thinking about it. The Villains would kill him if they found out he planned to defect and the heroes would toss him into Tartarus as far as he knew. His heart hammered as he went to the bathroom and tried to fix himself up as best as he could before walking out of the room.

Truth be told, everyone was already scared of him because he was the successor of All for One, something that made him squirm since they treated him like the leader. As he approached the bar where Shigaraki and Dabi sat, Shigaraki beckoned him to come closer. Knowing what the man could do, Izuku cautiously walked forward as Shigaraki placed a hand on his head. He felt sweat dribbling down his back as the man chuckled, "You look like crap." He slowly felt the self-inflicted damage knit themselves up, the skin going back to normal within less than a minute.

"Took you long enough to get your mind in the right place. I was about to tell you about what we plan to do next." Izuku's brain started to process what he was saying, feeling that it was definitely a trap. He watched as Shigaraki continued his game of cards with Dabi before ending it. As he spread his cards across the table, he cracked a grin as he said, "Maybe I'll just keep it as a surprise for you. I don't want you thinking about going to tell your pals about it." Dabi's eyes flickered at his direction for a moment before he went to work at shuffling the cards. Once they were absorbed in the game, Izuku turned to go back to his room. So they had something planned involving the UA High School students eh? He just had to wait and see what was the plan.

…

Bakugo stared at the screen of the television, not paying attention to what the newsperson was saying. The only thing buzzing in his mind were Izuku going missing and UA getting blamed for harboring a criminal this entire time. He kinda pitied Aizawa-sensei having to go for so many conferences after what had happened but it wasn't because he had to get grilled by the reporters all the time. The suit he was wearing and all that hair gel he had to use to make himself look presentable must be killing him big time.

"Come on, Bakugo. You should get some sleep," Kirishima yawned as he stretched before getting to his feet. Now with Izuku gone, the entire school was on lockdown and Class 1-A had to be escorted to every class they had in case the Villains tried to target them. Since Izuku was gone now, they had no idea what he might be planning or if he had decided to go back to Villainy for good. "Damn it, with Midoriya gone, things just went downhill. I don't think the dude would go back to Villainy and all but I'm not so sure now…"

"Maybe they should have just put him in Tartarus in the first place," Todoroki muttered as he downed some milk. "They have full-time surveillance so if his memory had resurfaced, they could have dealt with it immediately and put him through rehab. Instead, we let him think that he had been a student in UA all this time and had been bestowed with All Might's power when he had been handed a time bomb instead." "We're heroes so we're supposed to forgive and forget right?' "Not to this caliber! I thought they were foolish to have kept Midoriya here despite all his crimes. If they had a better sense, they would have executed him!"

Without warning, Todoroki felt a sensation in his stomach as he was blasted into the wall. Luckily for him, the material made the wall hard to break but it didn't stop his bones from hurting as Bakugo slammed a hand into his throat. "One more word form your mouth, and I'll crush you, half and half bastard,' he growled as Iida pried them apart. "Come on! Keep the noise down!" he snapped as Todoroki brushed him off. "Just stating the facts," he murmured as he went up to his room. "Dammit," Bakugo growled as Kirishima hauled him off to his own room to avoid making things worse.

…

"We should have put the kid in Tartarus while we had the chance," Present Mic snorted as he crossed his arms. The teachers were getting sick of having to deal with press conferences and nightly meetings when all they wanted to do was to get into bed. Aizawa-sensei got the worse of it, his hair still stuck with the gel he had put on from earlier on in the day. All Might looked ready to bury himself in the dirt as he mumbled to himself about how everything was his fault.

"According to Yaoyarozu, the Villains have split the device on Midoriya into several parts so we have several locations to check out. That just makes things harder for us," Present Mic groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Aizawa-sensei yawned as Mera from the Provisional License Exams spoke up, having been dragged in since it had happened on his turf, "Your students will be allowed to participate in the extraction process. They are qualified to do so with Heroes now and it's a valuable experience for them." "We're not risking anyone getting hurt or even killed. According to our sources, the man named Shigaraki Tomura now possesses All for One."

All Might slammed his hand onto the table, the sound of All for One making ripples of anger coursed through him as Principal Nezu patted him on the back. "No need to strain yourself, All Might. We just have to device a few plans, that's all." He clicked a button on the desk to bring up a hologram of the locations that Izuku was said to be at. "We have five locations so if we have the help of Heroes outside of the school, we can scout out this places easily without involving the students. I'll include most of the faculty staff as well."

"But sensei! With the locations being spread out, its most likely they may be planning something on taking down UA!" "We cannot leave a single student to the hands of the Villains when his life is at stake. Our students can take care of themselves. They are Heroes in training after all." The Principal handed out documents to the teachers, some of them frowning as they scanned the pages. "We start off by searching these premises. Then we'll decide our course of action."


	12. Return to UA

**Summer is almost over... gah...**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Izuku woke to the shaking sensation coming from his shoulder. He shuffled in his bed as someone flicked on a flame in their hand before bringing it close to his face. "Come on. Shigaraki wants you pronto," Dabi grinned as he removed the flame ever so slightly from Izuku's face. Izuku scowled as he slapped the hand away, earning a whistle as Dabi left him to get changed. Izuku glanced at his Hero costume hanging in his cupboard and the Villain costume hanging outside on his chair, the black fabric draping over the back of it. He shuddered as he picked it up and drew it onto himself, letting the coldness of it seep into him.

"What do you want?" he scowled as he walked into the bar. It was just Shigaraki and Dabi there, which was a bit odd since Toga would normally hang around them as well. Even Kurogiri was nowhere in sight. Izuku's heart pounded as Shigaraki lifted his head from the video game he was playing, his red eyes glinting in the dark lighting as he grinned, "Time for a little excursion." Izuku didn't have time to react as Kurogiri warped behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him into the warp before he could even scream.

He found himself falling on his face, the wind whipping his skin as he turned to see UA High School in front of him. His heart hammered as he stared at his old home, blood roaring through his ears as his worst nightmare came true. Kurogiri deposited Shigaraki and Dabi behind him, a smirk on both of their faces as Shigaraki pointed at UA. "I don't need to tell you what I want you to do. You wasted a lot of my precious time trying to get your ass back to the League so to make sure it wasn't a total waste of time, I want you to go and bring me your beloved Kacchan."

Izuku froze but he tried to keep his composure, his eyes narrowing. "Why do you want me to do that? He doesn't want anything to do with you. Or me, for that matter." Don't tell me you still feel a sense of loyalty to the heroes. That boy is a ticking time bomb who just doesn't seem to have the qualities of being a Hero. Not to mention I want a little payback for what he did last time. if all else fails…" Shigaraki crooned as he flashed a grin, "I'll just have you kill him." Izuku rocked on his feet internally as he tried to stay composed.

"And if I do not?" "Then I'll just kill you here and it would be the end of all my problems. I purposely made sure all the teachers were called away and leave the facility undefended save for a few of your hero friends. Not to mention I have a man doing his work." At his words, yellow smoke began to fill the premises, Izuku's heart sinking as he recalled the same thing happening at the training camp, that time happening at his own orders. He didn't expect Mustard to still be alive after everything that had happened though.

"I'll give you half an hour to get in and out. I'll be watching," Shigaraki grinned as he and Dabi warped out of the area, leaving Izuku standing there. The air began to get colder since it was already going into October and he huddled himself as he gazed at the campus. He knew how fast Mustard's gas did its work but its only a matter of time until all the students were awake. With his mind racing, Izuku ran into the building, not caring to stop as the alarms rang around UA High School.

….

Bakugo lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. The plan was already underway and he hoped he could just get it over with and go to sleep. Not to mention he wished he could haul Izuku back without having to pummel him. He was sick of having to save his butt every so often these days. The alarm rang above his head but he calmly drew on his costume and walked out to see gas flooding into the area. "Shit that bastard," he growled, remembering the person who had caused all the chaos during the training camp as he put on his mask.

 _"They would try to attack the school when the teachers are out. To ensure what happened during the training camp doesn't happen again, keep this at your side at all times," Yaoyarozu had said as she handed everyone the masks. "Also, I want you to vote about who will go with the teachers to the various locations. I think it would be best if those who went will be the ones who won't hesitate to attack him on sight so it would make reprimanding him easier." "Makes sense," Todoroki muttered as he raised his hand._

 _Once he lifted his hand, Ojiro,_ Tokoyomi _, Sato, Sero, Yaoyarozu, Mina and Mineta lifted their hands. "So the rest of us stay here and make sure he doesn't try to do anything stupid eh?" Kirishima murmured as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, I'm surprised you didn't volunteer to pummel him, Bakugo," Mineta pointed out as Bakugo grunted. "Whatever. I don't need you extras in my way when I beat the crap out of him._ "" _Anyway, let's make sure we're ready for anything and bring him home!" Todoroki just sighed at that and walked off while the rest went to do their thing._

"Right on the dot, eh?" Kirishima muttered as he joined Bakugo to go downstairs. Outside, the lawn was covered with yellow gas and the center of it all was walking towards the other accommodations. "Heck, I'm starting to wish we pummeled that guy good last time," Kirishima groaned as the rest of the class joined them. "That Izuku better be here," Denki grunted just as he went flying into the wall.

"What the…" Kirishima blurted as he was smashed in the face. He barely managed to harden his skin as he went slamming into the wall, creating a hole in the kitchen as Ochako shouted, "Deku-kun! Stop!" She barely had time to register as all hell broke loose, the place covered with gas, making it hard for them to spot Izuku as he brought them down one by one, slamming his fist into their guts to knock them out. Even Iida had problems keeping up before getting brought down himself. Izuku stood in the middle of it all, his head turning to face Bakugo.

"So you came back eh? You won't be killing me anytime soon," he growled as Izuku grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "What, you not going to kill me?" he growled before he caused an explosion with his hand. Izuku blocked it as he snapped his arm, Bakugo yelling as the bone snapped in two. "You little…" he growled as he grunted in pain. Izuku kicked him over to his side before grabbing him by the collar before whispering, "Forgive me, Kacchan" before the whole world turned dark around him.


	13. Reunion

**After going on hiatus and not writing a single chapter for the past month, I've finally been able to find the inspiration to finish off this story. That said, this isn't the last chapter so don't worry about it. It's been a crazy ride writing this story since it happened during my exam time and I just wrote it to relieve some stress, not expecting it to become what it is today so thank you so much to those of you who supported me this whole time.**

 **Also, if any of you are Haikyuu fans, recommend me a story to write? I just don't do yaoi and lemon. Ok, on to the story Plus Ultra!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Toga jumped on the balls of her feet as she awaited her prey, ready to sink her fangs into Heroes and take their blood. She could barely contain her excitement over the whole deal as the Villains around her shuffled nervously on their feet. "Come on, guys! Lighten up! Think of all the Heroes you can kill today!" she gushed as some of them chuckled weakly when one of them spoke, "They're coming." Toga licked her blade as the door came crashing down, Heroes pouring in with the police as she shouted, "Come on, let's go Hero hunting!"

They yelled as the fight broke out, Heroes and Villains alike fighting with their Quirks. The place was in utter chaos as Quirks went berserk, the building shaking as they were unleashed. The police barely had enough time to deal with it as they restrained Villains. "Come on. I want more fun!" Toga shouted as she sliced at a policeman, draining his blood as he cried out. "Oi, crazy chick," Todoroki murmured as he shot a wall of flame at her. She shrieked in happiness as she dodged it, the fire barely missing her victim as he managed to roll away for cover.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun is here. You look so delicious, I want to tear you apart!" she shrieked as she lunged at him, her knife nearly digging into him as he coated his arm with ice and punched her in the face. "You may be a woman, but I won't go easy on you," he growled as she scowled, blood pouring from her cut lip and her eyes already swelling from the blow. "You little,' she growled as she lunged, shrieking as someone smacked her in the back of the head.

When she had regained consciousness, the Villains had all been defeated and were being carted off to the police vans. She merely shrugged as the police dragged her to the Heroes, Todoroki and a guy with purple hair standing there as she grinned, "Well well. Two handsome boys coming to escort me to prison?" "She's all yours," Todoroki murmured as he let the purple haired boy squat in front of her. Her skin crawled as she looked into his eyes, as though he could peak into her soul.

"You will tell me where Midoriya is. And I won't take no for an answer," he growled and she burst out laughing, although the boy only grinned. "And why do you think I'll do that?" she started when he grinned. "Got you." "Man, whenever you do that, you give me the creeps, Shinso," Todoroki murmured as Toga began to tell them about Izuku's whereabouts. "We should be able to reorganize and raid the place in about 24 hours." Shinso muttered as the police dragged Toga away. He was surprised when Todoroki had approached him and asked for his assistance in the raids, simply stating the fact that his mind control would be a good way to extract information without delay.

"Good job, you two," a voice rumbled as Toshinori walked in, both boys giving him short bows as he waved them aside. He had tagged along with the raids as with the anticipation of the school being attacked and the possibility that someone might be sent to attack him, it was a better idea for him to be on the go. "We got the location. Now we just have to regroup," Torodoki murmured as Toshinori received a call. "UA was attacked not too long ago. No casualties but class 1-A was beaten up pretty badly. We have one missing however…"

"What the heck does that guy want with Bakugo all the time?" Shinso murmured as he rubbed his hair. He didn't understand why the guy had to be kidnapped all the time and be saved like the damsel in distress. "Probably want to teach Midoriya a lesson for his past failures," Todoroki pointed out as All Might bowed his head. "Let us go," he murmured as they went to regroup with the other Heroes.

…

"Remind me again why we have to do this? We should be doing something bigger that would rattle the Heroes, not having some pit fighting match between two high schoolers," Dabi frowned as he looked from above. They were standing above a pit, a dome above it that prevented people from breaking out even with their Quirks, although Shigaraki wasn't sure if it was strong enough to hold in Izuku and Bakugo with their powerful Quirks. Still, he couldn't miss out such a fun game opportunity to see the two of them duke out.

"Nothing more fun than watching a friend tear their former comrade to shreds. Besides, if he refuses to kill him, we can kill him ourselves, right?" he grinned as Dabi scowled, "Geez, I was hoping I could roast that kid brother of mine but I assume that would have to wait." Below them, Izuku was seated at one end of the pit, his gaze trained on the boy strapped to the chair in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot from not having slept the entire night but judging from how his hands were shaking, Dabi guessed it was due to the nerves about what was coming next.

"Man I didn't know you were such a sadist." "Nothing I enjoy more than watching people suffer." As they chuckled above, Izuku glanced up for a moment, wishing he was somewhere else. He had captured Bakugo and know they wanted him to kill him, which was what he had expected but to actually do it made his stomach turn. If only he could tell him that he was on his side… "So you brought me here to kill me, eh, Deku?" Bakugo growled as he lifted his head, his grin spreading from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Izuku couldn't help but gulp due to all the past experiences of being socked in the face by Bakugo as a kid but now he had the power to actually kill him. "Its to prove that I belong to the League." "Well, the League ain't your home moron so why do you want to listen to them?" "If I don't, we'll both be dead right now." "Then why don't you just set me free and let all hell break loose." As if Izuku hadn't thought about that but he had yet to see how many Quirks Shigaraki had added to his arsenal with All for One.

"For once in your life, just listen to what I have to say." "You could have bailed, just join the League immediately so why the heck you showed up out of nowhere after all those years? You hated All Might so much but not, you must see that's just a stupid thing!" "You think I don't feel the guilt?" Izuku clenched his fist as he stared at his best friend. "You think I don't know how I feel now?! I'm a damn Villain! A traitor to Heroes and the Villains will kill me if I betray them and the Heroes will chuck me in Tartarus! What the hell am I supposed to do now? Rot forever or roam free without any law to hold me back?!"

He breathed hard as he tried to control his breathing and heartbeat. He could hear the voices racing through his head right now, prompting him to be a Hero but he didn't have time to worry about them now. Right now, it was either get Bakugo killed or both of them would die together. "Hey. I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but let's get things going, shall we?" Shigaraki grinned as he tapped on the microphone. Static filled the room as Shigaraki chuckled, "Rules are simple. One of you must kill the other and don't try to escape. The dome is Quirk proved and the gates are all electrified so try anything funny, you're going to get roasted."

"Now hurry up and finish it. We haven't got all day," Shigaraki yawned as the microphone went silent. The straps holding Bakugo down fell off, letting him rise to his feet as he grinned. "Well, let's do what the man says, shall we?" he grinned as explosions danced across his palms. "If I can't beat reason into you, I'll just have to drag you back with me!" he roared as he propelled forward just in time for Izuku to block the explosion.


	14. Final stand

**So here we are. The second last chapter of the story. Its been one hell of a ride and even though I had bumps along the way, I enjoyed writing about their adventures until the very end. I'll leave an author's note in the next update but until then, hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Just in case there is any confusion, in this story, Dabi is the brother of Shoto (man I hope its true since it really sounds like it could be legit canon).**

 **I don't own the characters.**

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled as he raised his fist to release an explosion. Luckily he had been kidnapped whilst he was wearing his hero costume so he didn't have to worry about having too much drawbacks with using his Quirk as he fired wave after wave of explosions. Izuku just nimbly dodged them, dancing around him to avoid getting exploded into pieces as he snarled, "You wanted to kill me didn't you? For betraying everyone… why don't you put more effort into it?!" Izuku lunged forward to land a kick at Bakugo, who barely managed to dodge it as Shigaraki whistled from the com, "Ah, come on, you can do better than that!"

The ground rumbled as the ground began to rise up to form towers of mud, blocking the boys from view as Bakugo cursed. "Shit," he growled as he hid behind the wall just as the one he had been at earlier was crushed to pieces. "Why?! Why don't you hate me for what I did? You can just kill me now so why don't you?!" Izuku cried out as he smashed the walls to pieces. He was already so conflicted about how many pople might have been injured in the attack on UA and how the others who had gone to the various spots he was supposed to be might be injured or worse…

"Everyone is worried about you, you moron! Sure, you were a shitty villain bastard who was among us all this time, but that doesn't mean we hate you!" "Why?! I've done so many things in the past! I tried to kill All Might, of all people and I would have killed you as well! Why do you want to take me back in even though I deserve to die?! Why?! WHYYYYY, HERO?!" Izuku shrieked as he smashed the wall where Bakugo was hiding at. Bakugo clicked his tongue as he turned to face Izuku, the dark haired boy's face contorted with such rage and anger that his veins looked ready to pop.

"That's what heroes do. Even if their friend goes over to the villains and wants to kill the shit out of us, even if that guy is a whinny bastard that used to follow me around like a dog when we were kids," Bakugo growled as he remembered all those times he had insulted and physically hurt Izuku, even the day when he had found out that he had no Quirk and he had gone to great lengths to try and prove himself to Bakugo and his gang that he was of use. Bakugo felt guilt about being one of the reasons Izuku had gone over to the Villains and ended up the way he was. Bakugo slammed a fist into Izuku's face, a hit that he could have easily dodged but Izuku just took the blow anyway, the hit sending him spinning into one of the mud walls.

"You think I can get over what the hell I had done to you when we were younger? I thought that you were a goner that day after your mum died and to find out that you were still alive and with a Quirk when you entered UA, you want to know how I felt?!" Bakugo yelled as he smashed his fists into Izuku's face, the other boy just lying in the ground, not bothering to react as Bakugo grabbed his collar. His fists bunched up the fabric as Izuku raised his head, looking into the boy whom he had admired all his life and had treated him as a piece of trash, now crying over him as he lamented his fate. "Deku, you moron," he growled as he felt the tears spring from his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them away as they fell on Izuku's face, who just stared at Bakugo.

"Oi, this isn't supposed to be a crying and confessions party. Get to work in ripping each other to pieces or I might just do the trick for you," Shigaraki's voice echoed above their heads as Bakugo snarled, "I won't kill you. It isn't my duty to kill you, not now anyway. For now, you're either going to help me kill that bastard who made you into such a screwed up piece of shit or I'll just do the job myself." Izuku didn't utter a word as Bakugo released his grip on him and stood up, swaying on his feet as he turned to face the dome. "You wanted a party? I'll bring it to you!" Bakugo yelled as he propelled himself into the air, rocketing to the ceiling.

" _What am I doing? This is so stupid… why the heck am I doing this again? Is this my punishment for treating Deku like a piece of trash? Well, whatever. No one thinks I can become a hero anyway with this shitty attitude of mine. I'll just have to prove them wrong this way, in an explosive style!"_ Bakugo yelled to himself as Shigaraki laughed, "Oh, so you trying to break out now, hero…" As his laughter rang out, Bakugo smirked as he watched the flash of red and green join him in the air as he raised his fist. "About time you woke up, Deku!" he yelled as Izuku yelled, "Detroit Smash!" Both boys raised their fists into the air as they smashed the dome, the power of explosion and will smashing the dome to pieces.

"Man, I was hoping you would kill each other," Shigaraki pouted as Dabi lighted his hand. "Well, this just makes it all the more fun," he grinned just as an icicle slammed him in the gut. "Your fight is with me," Todoroki growled as he smashed a fist into Dabi's face, sending him spiraling into the air. As both brothers fought with each other, Shigaraki grinned as he raised his hands in the air, sand swirling around him as he smirked, "Let's rain hell on each other." Izuku and Bakugo charged as one, not bothering to shout out instructions to each other as they charged into the tornado of sand Shigaraki had created.

"What do you think of this? I thought it was pretty neat so I stole it. Ah, maybe it would be a better idea to just use my Decay on you two when I'm done with you. Hey, master. Are you seeing this? I'm finally wielding All for One the way it should have been long ago!" Shigaraki laughed as he smashed a fist at Izuku, who dodged it just as Bakugo lighted his fist in Shigaraki's face. His mind was already in a blurr as he thought of how he should have been given All for One since the beginning and how Izuku had wasted so much time in his stupid squabbles with the heroes. Now, he'll finish the job once and for all.

Izuku felt strangely calm throughout the fight. The voices in his head had gone silent, letting him work in peace as he smashed his fists at Shigaraki. He and Bakugo worked in perfect sync, something he thought would never have been possible ever since they met each other. The explosive and prideful hero. The quiet and Quirkless boy. A pair that would have never come to be if Izuku had not been taken in by All for One. Despite all the mistakes that he had done, Izuku felt a little grateful that he had been through so much hell until now. At least he would be able to fight a Villain of this caliber the way All Might would have done.

"Deku, we better finish this off!" Bakugo yelled as he exploded his fists. His arms were already aching from using his Quirk and he didn't know how much longer he could handle it. Izuku was tired out as well but the determination in him to set things right made him nod his head. He already knew what was coming but he didn't want Bakugo to stop him from what he was about to do. He turned to face Bakugo, the sand still swirling around them as both boys faced each other.

"Kacchan, thank you for everything," he whispered as he took a step forward and hugged the other boy tight. Bakugo flinched at the physical contact, not having expected such a thing to happen in the middle of a battle as Izuku whispered in his ear, "Now, I will make things right. Sayonara, Kacchan." With all his strength, Izuku grabbed Bakugo and tossed him out of the sand tornado, Bakugo not having enough time to react as Todoroki managed to catch him from midair. "Oi, what are you doing, Half and half bastard?!" he growled as Todoroki shook his head, "This is his fight."

"Now now, what do you plan to do with me now, little traitor? You think you can beat me with all the Quirks I accumulated?" Shigaraki cooed as he felt his mind wander. With the battle raging around him, he wasn't thinking straight as much as he tried to land hits at Izuku. "There's no going back for me. No side will accept me now. So I don't see why I should try to defeat you now," Izuku murmured as Shigaraki laughed, "Well then, come and get me!" Izuku dashed forward, his fist raised in the air as he whispered, "Past users of One for All, give me your strength in this final battle."

He felt the air around him grow lighter as light swirled around him, enveloping him in warmth as he shouted, "All for one and one for all!" He raised his fist, now a bright supernova as he smashed Shigaraki in the face, Shigaraki yelling as his body began to glow. "What the hell?!" he yelled as Izuku smiled. With this, he should be able to get rid of the power of All for One once and for all. Light grew around him as he continued to use all his power on Shigaraki, his yells filling the air as Izuku smiled. Finally, he would be redeemed. "Sorry, kacchan," he whispered as he went supernova, a familiar face greeting him as tears sprang from his eyes. "I'm home, mum."

…

"Deku!" Bakugo yelled as the sand tornado grew brighter before shattering into pieces, light shining around as the sand floated to the ground. Small pieces of light rained around them, turning the world into a shining wonderland as Bakugo dropped to his knees as he saw the two shadows of the people who had been fighting. "Deku… you idiot," he growled as he pummeled his fists into the ground, his body shaking as he tried to hold back the tears. Izuku sacrificed himself to save them but he felt the guilt pouring through him as he thought, "It was my fault. It was all my fault."

"Oi, we need to report to the Heroes," Todoroki muttered as he picked Bakugo by the arm and supported him, both of them walking away from Izuku's final standing ground. Bakugo felt like he had been hollowed out by it, not knowing what to do with himself. Izuku was gone… and that meant the power of One for All was gone as well. "Well, since Midoriya decided to blow himself up, I guess One for All is gone forever as well eh?" Todoroki murmured as Bakugo growled, "Show a bit more respect, half and half bastard." At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to hold back the tears of having lost his best friend.


	15. All for One and One for All

**And now, let me present to you the final chapter of One for All. I don't own the characters.**

Bakugo sat numbly in front of the stage, his hands glued to his pants as he tried not to bite his lip. His heart was in a storm as he looked at the picture of the smiling boy in front of him, his smile forever lost to the cruel fate he had been dragged into. He didn't hear the words the principal had to say about him, the words sailing over his head as he tried not to break apart. The school had agreed to hold a small remembrance ceremony for Izuku even though he had committed so many crimes and even though the other students didn't agree on it, Class 1-A had agreed to do it to remember their fallen comrade.

"This is bullshit. This is utter bullshit," Bakugo murmured as he tried to block out the words. Unfortunate. Early end. Hero. The last word struck him to the core. Izuku was now hailed a hero for having brought down Shigaraki Tomura but due to the lack of evidence since there was no body, or rather bodies to be found on site, they assumed he had perished in Izuku's final attack. The public had been kept in the dark about the situation since the authorities wanted to access the situation more but from what Bakugo could gather, the fact remained that Izuku was gone and pretty much dead.

As the students rose and bowed to their fallen comrade, Bakugo bit his lip as he lifted his head, trying to block out the scenes of their childhood. _Running along the river to catch fish, him displaying his very first time of having a Quirk, him punching Izuku in the face whenever he pissed him off_ … no matter how much he wished he could take back all of those moments, he can never truly escape it. "Sorry for your loss, young Bakugo," Toshinori said as he clapped a hand onto his shoulder. The former number 1 hero was doing his best not to cry as he wiped away tears furiously. He partially blamed himself for what happened and now that One for All was gone, he didn't know what would happen to the world.

"All Might, One for All is gone for good along with All for One right?" Bakugo muttered as Toshinori shook his head. He didn't have an answer for that since both of those Quirks worked in such a strange way. "It doesn't matter if they are gone from the world. One for All will always be somewhere in your heart, as young Midoriya would always be." Bakugo finally let the tears flow from inside as Toshinori held him tight, the former Hero trying to comfort him as they were left alone in the hall. The others like Ochako and Iida had their fair share of problems dealing with the death of their classmate as well so Bakugo didn't really have much of a choice but to let loose there and then.

That night, Bakugo found himself walking out of the school gates to his hometown, passing by his house and the apartment the Midoriya family had lived in all those years ago. He stiffened his hands as he walked past the gates of the neighborhood cemetery, passing my family tombstones to reach the one right under a willow tree, the leaves now gone since it was nearly winter time. The Midoriya family name was emblazoned on the stone, the kanji characters sticking out to Bakugo as he knelt down. It wasn't like him to mope about and visit graves of lost comrades but he felt he had to settle it once and for all.

"You stupid Deku. Why the hell did you have to go die in a blast like that? You know how much shit you brought on me for the past year…" he growled as his fingers curled around the top of the tombstone. Nothing had been set up to indicate that the last surviving member of the family had passed on since the news hadn't been released on his death but Bakugo set up the incest sticks anyway, lighting them up with careful precision before putting his hands together.

Somehow, after all the craziness of Izuku's return that spring and him becoming a villain had made Bakugo feel emotions he normally didn't feel. Guilt and regret were the main emotions that swirled in him now and he would dream every now and then about Izuku, wishing he had the chance to turn back the clock and not be the horrible person he had been. "You idiot," he growled as he felt something press on his shoulder. Before he could activate his Quirk, he turned around to see Izuku standing behind him, clad in his UA High School uniform with the dorky smile he normally wore whenever someone asked him something.

"So you're really dead eh?" Bakugo muttered as Izuku shrugged, "Yeah. Hard not to die in a blast like that." Silence hung in the air for a while and Bakugo felt the temperature drop ever so slightly. "Why did you go kill yourself like that?" "I did what I had to do." "You didn't have to go blow yourself to molecules!" "If I didn't do that, there was no way Shigaraki would have died! With that, at least we can be rest assured that the League of Villains would be gone with him." True, with the death of Shigaraki, the League had dissolved with most of its members behind bars.

"That doesn't give you the excuse to die like that," he whispered as Izuku laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'm with my mum in heaven now so it isn't all so bad, although it would be nice to actually get the hang of One for All." Izuku clenched his fist as he walked towards Bakugo, who stood frozen in place as Izuku fist bumped him on the chest. "Even though I'm gone with One for All, it and I will always remain in your heart. Along with everyone else so don't worry about One for All being gone. I'll protect you in whatever way I can." "As if a dead person can protect me," Bakugo growled as Izuku laughed.

"Think what you want." Bakugo was surprised as Izuku hugged him tightly, both teenagers embracing as Izuku let out a small sob, fresh warm tears falling on Bakugo's shoulder as Bakugo held back his tears, whispering his name over and over and the apologies he never got to give Izuku. "You sound so different now Kacchan." Bakugo's heart stung about the fact no one would ever call him that again, making him sob as he growled, "Shut it, Deku." As he said the words, Izuku began to glow as he whispered, "Thank you for everything, Kacchan." As he disappeared into the night, Bakugo fell to his knees, the tears finally coming out as he cried for his loss.

 **Many years later…**

Bakugo raised his hands to push back the Villain, his blasts sending the Villain spinning into a nearby wall. "Come on! Bind him up!" he yelled as other Heroes rushed forward to secure him, the crowd cheering his name as he panted. He had graduated from UA for about 15 years and was now a successful and popular hero (although Todoroki and Tokoyami where the top heroes now). As the crowd chanted and the reporters tried to swarm him, Bakugo caught sight of a mop of dark hair jumping up and down, calling his name.

"Wow, Explosion King has such a high attack power! With his explosions, he can use it to both attacks and propel himself in front. And with those gauntlets, he will be able to store up his sweat so that he wouldn't have to feel the drawback of his Quirk!" As the words hit him like a wave, Bakugo felt a vein pop in his brain a little as he remembered a certain someone who would go to every single Hero scene and rant about them as he scribbled their details into his notebook. "Hey, kid! If you want to know more about my Quirk, why don't ask the Hero himself?" he barked as the boy squeaked, dropping his book to the ground in the process.

"Uh… it's not my place to talk to such a high-level Hero like you, sir!" he squeaked as Bakugo bent to pick up his book, flipping through the pages as the boy's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "Nicely done, kid. Those are really good observation skills you got there," he murmured as the boy bowed in both apology and gratitude. Bakugo glanced a look at him, his heart dropping as he looked at the boy standing before him. He looked so much like Izuku that he wanted to pummel him there and then for coming back from the dead.

"Say kid. Whats your name?" he asked as the boy squeaked, taking his notebook from him. "Uh…. Mikumo Akatani, sir!" "At least they don't have the same name," Bakugo murmured as the boy squeaked in terror. "Uh, Explosion King, sir…" "Spit it out kid! I haven't got all day!" "Hai!" The boy took a deep breath, some people staring at why he was talking to the Hero for so long as he yelled, "I don't have any Quirks but I feel that if I work hard, I'll be able to become one one day without fail. Can I become a Hero, even though I don't have a Quirk?" he yelled as the people around him started to laugh. Bakugo was taken to the moment where Izuku found out he was Quirkless and would never be able to become a Hero.

"What are you people laughing about, dammit?!" he yelled as the crowd fell silent, some of the reporters scooting back further as he hit Akatani on the head, the boy letting out a squeak as he barked, "Of course you can become a Hero! There's no such thing as you not being able to become a Hero just because you don't have a Quirk!" As the crowd murmured among themselves, Bakugo uncurled his fist to pat Akatani on the head. At that moment, he could almost see Akatani glowing as Izuku smiled from behind him, a hand on his shoulder as he passed One for All into him.

"Go for it, kid. And make sure you get into UA!" he snapped as Akatani bowed low. "Y,es sir! I feel stronger already!" he yelled as he dashed down the street, already having had enough of staring from the press who appeared to have filmed the entire thing. Bakugo smiled to himself as he gazed at the distance, Izuku running off to the future as he turned to face the present. "Who told you rookies that you can stop, eh?! Back to work!" he barked to the sidekicks as he got back to work. After so many years, Izuku had continued to keep his promise and now, One for All has been returned to its rightful owner.


	16. Author's note

**To be honest, I never planned to write a sequel to All for One but after leaving it hanging like that, I thought it would be a better idea to split it up to two different stories and finish it off like that. Starting off All for One had been a really exciting journey for me as I had written BNHA stories before but they never really worked out but this was the first story I ever had so much support in and I am very grateful for all you guys have done, commenting, liking and supporting this story!**

 **I had put this thing on hiatus for a while since I had no idea what to write but there was one thing I had always been sure from the beginning. I would kill off Izuku in the story and that was that. I don't know why but I always seem to get into the habit of ending the main characters, whether they are canon or OCs.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. Its been a rollercoaster ride writing this, seeing how many people like this story and love it helped me to continue writing it to the very end and I can end this chapter of writing in peace now.**

 **For now, I don't think I'll be attempting any new writing projects since I just started my second year in university and I want to make sure my studies are sorted out before going back into the fanfiction.**

 **As I always like to sign off my stories, ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.**

 **And we can't end a My hero academia story without saying the motto of UA High School right? So lets do it! 3.2.1...**

 **Plus Ultra!**


	17. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


End file.
